Edge Geraldine
Edge, real name Edward Geraldine, is a player character in Final Fantasy IV. He is the prince of Eblan and a skilled Ninja. He is very brash and has an inflated ego, and flirts with women quite often. However, he is kind and has a strong sense of right and wrong, and defends his kingdom no matter what the price. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Some time prior to Edge's introduction, the kingdom of Eblan is evacuated to Cave of Eblan, and the King and Queen disappear, thought to have been murdered by Rubicante, the Archfiend of fire. Seeking revenge, he seeks out Rubicante near the entrance to the Tower of Babil and battles him, but is easily overpowered. When Rubicante leaves, expecting Edge to become stronger, the brash prince is met by Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rosa Farrell, and Rydia, who aim to get enter the Tower and recover the seven Crystals. They ask if Edge could fight alongside them, but he blatantly refuses, claiming that he will defeat Rubicante himself. Rydia bursts into tears, not wanting to see another ally sacrifice his life just like Tellah, Yang Fang Leiden, and Cid Pollendina. Not wanting to see a pretty girl like Rydia cry, and after being healed by Rosa, Edge declares them all fast friends and joins the party. With Edge's secret Ninjutsu, the party sneaks through a wall into the upper floors of the Tower of Babil. At the top, they find Eblan's King and Queen, Edge's parents, who are seemingly normal at first, then transform into grotesque chimeras. After having to fight them, they are momentarily brought back to their senses and bid farewell to their son before taking their own lives. Rubicante appears and explains that Dr. Lugae was responsible for this transformation and that he himself had no part in this. When Rubicante tells Edge that his emotions will be his weakness, Edge retaliates and unleashes new latent powers. After Rubicante's defeat, the Seneschal and several guards arrive expecting to find the Archfiend. Edge informs them of the urgency to stop Golbez from collecting all eight Crystals, and that he must help save the world. After asking the Seneschal to look after the kingdom, the party arrives at the room with the seven Crystals, though they fall through a trapdoor and end up escaping by way of an abandoned Red Wings airship, which Edge names the ''Falcon. Appearing in the Underworld, the party heads to the Dwarven Castle due to being unable to fly over lava. After receiving King Giott's orders to find the eighth Crystal in the Sealed Cave before Golbez can, the party visits a recovering Cid in the infirmary, who eagerly upgrades the Falcon to withstand lava. Edge is even ordered to help out when he is busy talking to Rydia, and Cid could even guess that Edge was infatuated with the summoner. After obtaining the Crystal and returning to the entrance, Kain falls under Golbez's mind control and runs away with the Crystal. Following Giott's advice regarding the Mysidian Legend, and after Cid upgrades the Falcon to drill a way back to the surface, Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, and Edge travel to Mysidia, where the Elder prays for help. The Lunar Whale arrives, and with it, the party travels to the Moon. On the Moon, the party finds Fusoya in the Crystal Palace, a Lunarian who was awaiting their arrival. After explaining the origins of the conflict, in which Zemus was actually controlling Golbez to carry out his deeds on Earth, Fusoya joins the party in order to neutralize the barrier upon the newly awakened Giant of Babil. After defeating the Archfiends and disabling the CPU, Fusoya awakens Golbez's memories, and his relation to Cecil is revealed. Golbez and Fusoya leave to fight Zemus, while Kain reappears and helps the party escape the falling Giant. Although Edge blames Kain for the Giant's appearance, Kain makes amends with Cecil, and the three decide to fight Zemus as well. When Rosa and Rydia are ordered to stay behind, Edge tells Rydia, "This is work for grownups," offending her. However, they manage to stay aboard the ship and are allowed to join the battle. The five travel through the Lunar Subterrane to end the conflict by the defeat of Zeromus. With the world now at peace, Edge becomes King of Eblan and oversees its reconstruction. However, the Seneschal still has to order him to stop daydreaming about Rydia and focus on his duties. At Cecil and Rosa's wedding, Edge pretends to ignore Rydia when she arrives. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years .]] Seventeen years later, Edge is seen helping Rydia to rebuild Mist. Overall, he seems to have become a far more mature individual, though he has his moments where immaturity may strike. During the attacks by the Mysterious Girl, Edge and the Eblan Four infiltrate the Tower of Babil to confront the villainess, only to be defeated. Not willing to give up, they jumped out of the Tower and onto the Falcon, where they find Rydia, Luca, and the Man in Black, all of whom Edge recognizes. Together they round up others to break the force field that was surrounding the Baron Castle. Edge visits Eblan Castle prior to this with the party, and finds it is under attack by Ifrit, who is mind-controlled by the Mysterious Girl. He attempts to fight Ifrit by himself, but Rubicante suddenly appears and intervenes. Edge and Rydia confront Rubicante, who teaches them both the Inferno Band, which they use to fight Ifrit and free him from the Mysterious Girl. At Baron they finally defeat the Mysterious Girl, who is revealed to have a dozen copies of herself. After that, they free Cecil from his possession. On the True Moon, the party faces various recreations of their former foes, who plead with the party to strike them down. This includes Rubicante, who Edge seems to make peace with after facing him off by himself. If he wins, he gains Rubicante's cloak, the Fire Scarf. They then stop the Creator, who was responsible for the Maenads, the true identity of the Mysterious Girls. The Maenads come to their senses as the Creator attempts to chase the party, and destroy him with a Meteor spell. Before dying, they ask Rydia to look after a young Maenad, saying it is all that remains of them. During the ending, Edge is last seen leaving Eblan for Mist, where Rydia is raising the Maenad and has named her Cuore. Leviathan and Asura also pay a visit. Asura reveals that it was Edge who invited them. Equipment and Stats Edge is a Ninja, allowing him to Dual Wield, and he can equip katanas, boomerangs and claws, although he can no longer equip claws in the DS version. His armor consists of most lightweight armor and hats and limited heavy armor. He thus has high Speed and physical stats, but has low Defense, which can be easily exploited by his opponents. This is counteracted by his high physical evasion. Edge's equipment has expanded in The After Years. The most significant item is Rubicante's cloak, the Fire Scarf. It provides adequate Defense and can absorb all Fire-elemental attacks and when combined with a Protect Ring can give him absorption to Ice and Lightning additionally. He and the Eblan Four have a level cap of 40 in his chapter of The After Years. Abilities ''Final Fantasy IV'' Edge's abilities include Throw, which allows him to throw weapons at his opponents for high damage, Steal, which allows him to steal items from his opponents, and Ninjutsu, which allows him to cast special Ninja spells. In the Game Boy Advance release, Edge gains the Hanzo Gloves for completing his Lunar Trial. The Hanzo Gloves upgrade Steal to Plunder. With Plunder, Edge will attack if he successfully steals. In all versions of the game but the DS release, Edge takes some damage if he fails to steal an item. Also in the DS release, Edge learns more Ninjutsu skills. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Edge retains his Ninjutsu techniques, and learns a much larger variety of them than his apprentices do. He also has the Throw ability and Mug (Smash & Grab in the WiiWare version), which lets him attack enemies and attempt to steal from them. Edge has all around decent stats with the exception of his low Spirit, and while he is primarily a physical attacker he can also be a somewhat effective Black Mage with Ninjutsu. Edge's greatest asset is his high Speed, and he is the second-fastest character in the game after Tsukinowa. |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Equipment List ''Final Fantasy IV'' ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' |valign="top"| |} Musical Themes '' opening.]] It is uncertain if Edge has an official theme, but the song "Hello, Cid!" is often played in moments where Edge is the spotlight character. However, during Edge's Lunar Trial in Final Fantasy IV's port for the Game Boy Advance, the city of Troia's theme, "Troian Beauty", is played which could hint that that song may be his theme, due to the fact that during the other character's Lunar Trials all of their themes were being played. Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Edge appears in the Summons and Summonstones section of the in-game manual with Rydia, attempting to impress her with his intelligence. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Edge. ''Lord of Vermilion II Edge appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to Lord of Vermilion, along with Kain Highwind, Rydia, and Golbez, as part of a special cross promotion. Gallery Etymology The name "Edge" is a combination of the first two letters of his first and last names, 'Ed'ward and 'Ge'raldine. Edge shares his first name with Edward, likely because they are both princes of their respective countries. The name "Edward" is a common English given name that means "rich" and "prosperous". Several kings and nobles have shared this name. "Geraldine" is the feminine form of the given name "Gerald". It is of Old German origin, meaning "spear ruler" or "rule of the spear". Trivia *The in Square's series (directed by Takashi Tokita) features parodies of Final Fantasy IV characters, where some of the playable generals are named after them. Character names include Rydia, Kain and Edge. *Edge is Takashi Tokita's favorite character in Final Fantasy IV.http://www.gamasutra.com/view/feature/6351/years_after_the_final_fantasy_iv_.php?page=4 *Various sources offer conflicting information on Edge's name. The gallery in Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection lists Edge's artwork as "Edge (Edward) Geraldine", while other sources including collector cards included with the game give his name as Edward Geraldine with Edge as an alias or nickname. *An interesting fact about Edge character is his peculiar relationship with fire, starting from the fact that his mortal enemy Rubicante is the fire elemental Archfiend, Edge Lunar Trial makes him fight Lunar Ifrit, during the events of After Years he fights Ifrit again and after beating for the last time his mortal enemy he gains the Fire Scarf, and last but not least, his Ultimate Band Ability is Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix, the well known mythological bird related to fire. References Category:Final Fantasy IV Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Kings